


Not Peggy

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I know more angsty Steve, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Steve Rogers Angst, but there will be more fluff soon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: During a night in with Steve, he says Peggy instead of your name. Saying he loves you, obviously, he never meant you.





	Not Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> I know, more Steve angst, I promise I’ll write more stuff that’s all fluffy, happy and bedroomy. Just gotta get the angst stuff taken care of in Help Me and Gentle Touch! Which I have NOT abandoned!! So never fear, because…..there’s still a crap ton of feels that needs to be done before the fluff can happen - but it will happen, I promise!!!

* * *

“F-Fuck Steve,” Y/N panted against Steve’s shoulder as he rolled his hips, “ah, ah faster baby. Please,” He groaned as he moved faster, placing a hand on your hip, for sure leaving a few bruises behind. Not like you cared, you enjoyed being marked by Steve. 

“Shit, oh shit Peggy, you feel so good, so tight…” Steve groaned into your neck, already showing signs of getting close to the finish. Too frozen to respond, you let him finish thinking that’s not what he said, but what he said next confirmed it. 

“Peggy, oh god, oh fuck I love you so much, Peggy.” You felt dirty, used...deceived. All those years wasted on a love that was never true. It didn’t take long for Steve to collapse beside you, pulling you to his chest as he fell asleep. You waited until you heard his breathing slowed, completely asleep before you carefully slipped out of bed. Gathering your clothes, you quickly get dressed and run out of his room, tears falling from your eyes as you ran. Clouding your eyes, that you never saw the three people in the hallway walking your way. 

“Oof--doll what happened? Are you okay?” Bucky’s hands held your face gently, thumbs wiping away your tears, speaking calmly to you. 

“H-He, he said, I thought-I thought he l-loved me.” He tucked you into his chest, rubbing circles on your back.

“Shh, it’s alright, Y/N. Just tell me what’s wrong?”

“S-Steve h-happened,” you looked up at Bucky with a broken heart showing through your eyes, “he called me Peggy, said he l-loved Peggy. Bucky, he made love to Peggy. I thought he loved me…” voice trailing off feeling the rest of your heart breaking. Only for a face to come to yours. 

“Don’t doll, don’t you do that to yourself.” Bucky’s blue eyes locked with yours, “Don’t you go blaming yourself, this is all him. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Okay?” You nodded along with him, trying to give him a confident smile. He smiled softly at you, kissing your forehead, before handing you over to Nat. 

“Hey Nat, can you?”

“Yeah, come on Y/N, let’s get you taken care of.” Bucky and Tony watched the pair of them leave, all sorts of mixed emotions. 

“Bucky if you don’t kill the bastard, I just might.” Tony was full of rage of what the man did to his friend. Oh, how he wished his Aunt Peg was still alive to whip Steve back to his senses. 

“Tones, hey Tony, I know alright? Let me handle him, please baby,” Bucky was calming down his boyfriend, knowing full well he’d get in his suit and give Steve a piece of his mind. Which would not end nicely for anyone.”

“Fine, but if he steps one foot in front of Y/N, I’ll bust his face in.” Tony growled deeply, anger radiating off of him in waves. 

“I know baby, I know, believe me, I know. Why don’t you go help Nat with Y/N?” He spoke softly to him, rubbing circles behind Tony’s ears. 

“Okay, okay…” Tony’s shoulders sagged, letting his assassin boyfriend pulling him into a gentle kiss before he went to go join the two girls. While Bucky strode towards Steve’s room, wondering why his friend did this. Wondering why didn’t he ever just say something before it got bad, why did he have to pretend to love someone else. Making her believe that he loved her. 

He burst the door open to find Steve getting out of bed, taking the opportunity to swing at him. The man flopped back to the bed, hand to his face as he looked up at Bucky. “Bucky, what the hell?” 

“What the hell? Let me tell you ‘what the hell’ Steve, what the hell was that when you called Y/N Peggy huh?” Steve squinted as if he’s trying to remember what happened.

“What are you talking about?” The words barely left his mouth before a metal fist connected with his face.

“It’s about when you called Y/N Peggy while you made love to her Steve! You called her Peggy, she’s not Peg. Peggy’s gone, Steve!”

“I know alright! I didn’t mean, I didn’t mean it, it just slipped!”

“Just slipped? Really? Steve, Y/N loves you - well I guess loved now considering what you just did.”

“Bucky I’m-” Bucky interrupted him.

“Save it Steve, I’m not the one you need to apologize too. Fuck Steve, what would Peggy think?”

“Well she can’t now can she?! She’s dead!” Steve was now on his feet in front of his friend. 

“Yeah, and she moved on! She lived a life she was proud of, ask Sharon even ask Tony. She was happy. You were happy, Y/N made you happy!” Bucky shouted back. 

“But she’s not Peggy!” The room fell into a sudden silence from the confession. Bucky couldn’t believe what his friend just admitted. 

“Wow,” he shook his head, trying to understand what he just heard, “I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” With that, he left the room leaving Steve standing there. He eventually found the other three in Tony’s office going over some papers. Six pairs of eyes landing on him as he closed the door behind him softly, breathing in deeply before taking the empty seat on Y/N’s left.

“So what’s the plan?” 

“How’d it go with him?” Nat asked him.

“Fine, now what’s the plan?” Tony could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes, telling him that it didn’t end well at all and that the future was going to be a rough ride. So he decided to lighten up the room some at least. 

“Well S.H.I.E.L.D.’s not going to be happy of losing a member, but I for one am happy to welcome Y/N into the Stark Industry family.” Bucky turned and smiled at you.

“That’s great! Where at?” 

You smiled softly at him, “In Miami, he’s letting me stay in his house. Though I don’t know why.”

“Eh, it’s just collecting dust and besides I know you’ll look after it for me.” Tony waived his hand in the air, compiling the paperwork into the folder. “I’m having her things packed away as we speak, and if Y/N’s okay with it, she can settle in tomorrow.

“Yeah, yeah that would be great actually.” You give Nat a shaky smile; trying to be strong, wiping away the fresh wave of tears as you squeeze her hand tightly. Afraid that once you let go, she will disappear and you’ll be brought back to the painful realization of what happened prior. 

“Great! Pepper will be waiting there for you to show you the ropes and where you’ll be working and your schedule. It’s an absolute pleasure to have you part of the S.I. family.” Tony stood up, shaking Y/N’s hand, smiling widely himself. 

“You did good baby,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear as he embraced him from behind, “you did good.”

Tony traced the plate patterns on Bucky’s arm with his fingers, “Yeah...he’ll never hurt her again.” 

“Yeah.”

\------

_ One Year Later _

 

“Why is Stark so chipper today?” Clint asked as he watched the genius talk excitedly Rhodey on the phone as he poured his fifth - no, eighth - cup of coffee in the past two hours. 

“It’s because Y/N’s coming for a visit and to discuss some paperwork.” Nat replied, not bothering to look at the archer from where her face was in the mornings paper. 

“W-what, how? How did you know that?” Clint looked at her surprisingly. 

“Because Pepper told Tony, who told Bucky, who told me, and therefore I’m telling you.” Again Nat didn’t look at him, but he knew she was watching for a reaction. 

“Does Steve know?

“No, but he’s about to.” A few seconds later, Steve strolled into the room only to freeze when he saw Y/N at the other end walking in with Pepper. 

“Y/N? What...what are you doing here?” He was dumbstruck, all of last year of not knowing where you were, swarmed him. 

With the newfound confidence, you obtained over the year, seeing your ex again no longer hurt as much. For you were happy, you moved on - sort of, you’re still waiting to see how date number three goes with him - and you loved your job. 

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers, I hope this past year has been pleasant for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to.” Y/N walked him without a single glance behind her, greeting Tony at the entryway to the kitchen. 

“Y/N! How’s my favorite assistant doing today?” Tony smiled at you, nudging his shoulder with yours.

“Just fine, but if you drink anymore coffee I think Bucky’s going to have to hide the coffee machine again.” A sly wink was sent to the man, who whipped around in shock at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“I found a new hiding place too…”

“Okay fine! No more coffee today, just please don’t take it away from me forever!” Tony whined, clutching the mug of the dark nectar to his chest like a lifeline. Backing up when Bucky boxed him in against the wall. 

“Don’t worry doll, I’ll make sure you’re nice and energized in the mornings.” Dragging a few of his fingers down Tony’s neck, before bringing them up to tug on his chin to drag him into a feather light kiss. All the while, Y/N and Pepper standing off to the side hiding their smiles behind their hands. 

“Y-Yeah, works...sounds like a plan. Right! A meeting, let’s go!” Tony stumbles away from his sex on legs boyfriend, face beet red. Mumbling unthreatening threats to the girls as they giggled beside him. 

Steve was there throughout the whole ordeal, just watching. Then it dawned on him, of what he had lost, what he’d never get back and how much he realized of how stupid he was. To never accepting the fact that Peggy did in fact move on, that she lived a happy life and was proud of it when she died. 

And that he never did. Still clinging to a past that no longer existed and now living in one where you were not Peggy, but how now you were a chapter of his past. A chapter he could never rewrite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos literally help me out so much, let me know what you think!


End file.
